Silas and Lost Girl Visit to Purgatory Part 2
by adeveau67
Summary: Part two of the story when we left of we were in the Sheriff's Office Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole were discussing their new comers (Carmilla, Laura and Lafontaine.) Waverly doesn't seem convinced that Carmilla likes her.


Silas and Lost Girl Visit to Purgatory

 _Part two of the story when we left of we were in the Sheriff's Office Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole were discussing their new comers (Carmilla, Laura and Lafontaine.) Waverly doesn't seem convinced that Carmilla likes her._

Laura and Carmilla appear round the corner from the loos that Waverley had directed Carmilla to them. Laura's hair looked a bit messy and Camilla's flannel was on one side.

Carmilla walked over to Waverly looking a bit guilty 'Sorry Waverly about before, It is just who I'm and I'm not a baby, I'm centuries old.'

Waverly looked a bit confused 'What do you mean centuries old?'

Carmilla replied 'I'm a vampire, a centuries old Vampire that reigned terror for 500 years at the height of my destruction! Laura helped me end my reign of terror because she showed me how to feel, well feelings. She was too over active and too prissy but she showed me hope.'

Waverly shrieked 'Vampire! Can you show me your fangs?' Rather eagerly

Wynonna butted in for a second 'What! I thought there were only Revenants that came around this area?'

Carmilla and Laura looked a bit confuzzled about Revenants and what the frilly hell they were.

Carmilla and Laura together 'What on the Britney is that?'

Wynonna rolled her eyes a million times at this point, Nicole walked away as if to get ready to arrest Wynonna when she tried to shoot these two Silas University students.

Wynonna 'They are a the devil around these parts, haunted my family for years, when every oldest daughter becomes the age of twenty seven they come out from underneath the graves of hell and try to shoot every Earp Me Wynonna Earp and Waverly Earp, we did have a sister but I had to shoot her because she became a Reverent herself.'

Laura 'That's horrible!'

Wynonna 'I had to shoot her!'

Carmilla 'So where are these Reverents now? And what's with your gun Peacemaker?'

Wynonna 'It's the only thing that will put them down for good, my great, great grandad, got it christened it Peacemaker and I don't know where they are.'

Laura 'well if it's any consolation Carmilla has faced her mum The Dean and ripped it to shreds, faced an evil University Library, saved me countless of times. So, you have the right ancient bad-ass with the right girlfriend here.'

Nicole 'Well it does sound pretty impressive, I mainly wear bullet proof vests, go on shooting practice and Waverly is a cute girl with long brown auburn hair, that glosses in any sunlight.'

Carmilla buts in this convocation on who has the better girlfriend. 'Hey! Why don't we get these Reverents, I'm feeling hungry and they sound delicious to drink so…'?

Laura 'hold on their lady killer lets go and see Waverly maybe she has an idea of where we could start.'

Nicole 'Waverly were the last known spots?'

Waverly was bust trying to study Latin text that was encrypted with a code of some sort.

'Yes, my officer, they were last seen by the stake pit.'

Wynonna quickly got to her feet after stumbling over her own feet, thinking what the fuck this is embarrassing, but knowing Wynonna she would eventually make a right tit out of herself in one way or another.

Then suddenly Dolls and Lafontaine ran in with their hands up and above their head, looking in shock and shouting 'get down!'

Half the office blown up with an almighty blow! Bang!

After the dust had settled down, Wynonna gets up again and trips over her own feet! Carmilla was already at her feet and standing over her like a gangster. 'Hey trippy toes, why don't you actually stand up for once.'

Wynonna 'Okay leather arse! Lets get going.'

Carmilla was now thinking about Laura, her precious LAURA, HER PRISSY LAURA.

Carmilla was then taken by surprise Laura was right behind her waiting to pounce, she did.

'What the fuck Laura! I thought you were dead!'

Laura was by now on Camilla's shoulders kissing her neck, and holding her close, holding her tight. Because Camilla's after Laf and Dolls came in Carmilla sensed that something bad was going to happen she got Laura in a cupboard for safety and Nicole did the same for Waverly after seeing Carmilla save Laura.

'No Carmilla, once again you saved my life by your sixth sense, I know you didn't do it just for me.'

Waverly was getting to her feet after climbing out of the rubble maze seeing faintly but getting clearer the blue uniform, the Stetson and the brown chunky boots that were no mistaken for Nicole's.

'Hey, you come on you are just like your sister.'

Waverly got to her feet, and she kissed her officer too, then she looked back.

'How did you save my life?'

Nicole wondered that she could take all the credit for it but she knows that Carmilla could and properly would kill her for not saying that it was her.

'I saw Carmilla seconds before shove Laura into the cupboard next to you and I did the same, thank Carmilla not me.'

Waverly looked over at Carmilla and Laura just staring at each other, with their hands in each other's like it was the last day they would see each other. Waverly walked over and interrupted.

'Thank-you for giving Nicole the idea to save my life, can I give you a hug to say thank-you if your welcome to that idea'

Carmilla gave her this little girl the look as if to say yes if you must.

Waverly gave Carmilla a little hug then looked at Laura

'You have got some girlfriend there Laura Hollis.'

Laura gazed at Carmilla 'Yes I do, My broody Vampire seductress, Miss Carmilla Karnstein.'

Wynonna was now disgusted at this gooey, booey girlfriend reunion she then decided to but in.

'Hey we need to find Dolls and LaFontaine.'

Carmilla replied, 'Got that sorted they are alright and on their feet, and ready to help us find the Reverents.'

'Oh okay.'

There was an old coach pulled up, Wynonna thinking this is all she needs as she knows who it is, or does she?

Out pooped a very hot Doctor of the ultimate science aka Lauren, by her side was a long dark brown hair very attractive women aka Bo, and no mistakenly behind her was a girl wearing tight pants and very high heels and a lace t-shirt aka Kenzi.

Bo looked at the devastation of the now very half blown up Sheriff's Office, and the genius human doctor looked as if she wanted to gather up every bit of evidence to pile up into some sort of science experiment, and the exited human was just glad that someone had the same fashion sense as her meaning Carmilla with those looks.

Part 3 to be continued next week… Be aware there is another explosion and some gun shots.


End file.
